High performance computing (HPC) clusters, cloud computing datacenters, and other large-scale computing networks may communicate over a high-speed input/output fabric such as an InfiniBand™ fabric. The InfiniBand™ architecture may transfer data using switched, point-to-point channels between endnodes. In the InfiniBand™ architecture, an endnode may be identified within a subnet using a 16-bit local identifier (LID). A fixed part of the 16-bit LID address space is dedicated to multicast addresses.